There are many settings where it is desirable to place a small drop or narrow line of liquid on a substrate. Flexible dispensing bottles for this purpose are readily available. A typical bottle is blow molded of polyethylene or other flexible plastic suitable for containing the desired liquid. A screw cover on the bottle has a conical extension with a hole in the end. A variety of liquids may be dispensed from such bottles such as soldering flux, solvents, glues, food products and the like.
Such a bottle is not always suitable since the tip is too coarse to fit in tight places or the hole is too large for placing a small amount of liquid in a tight space.
Other dropper bottles have therefore been devised where the cover includes a slender metal needle (typically stainless steel) through which liquid can be dispensed in a very fine stream or tiny droplet and the needle can reach into confined spaces. Securing the needle into the plastic cover of the bottle may be troublesome. Furthermore such dispensers are not adaptable for use of different sizes of needles. If a needle should become damaged or plugged the user typically throws away the whole bottle since replacement covers are not readily available.
Conventional bottles with a needle extending from the cover are difficult to package and deliver. A needle can be hazardous or easily damaged. Such a bottle may, therefore, have a protective sleeve placed over the needle. The needle protruding from the cover also adds appreciably to the height of the bottle and takes appreciable volume in the package for shipping.
It would therefor be desirable to have a needle which is removable from the cover and installed upon receipt by the user. It is also desirable to provide a dropper bottle with flexibility in the size of needle and with the ability to readily change needle sizes or replace needles as required.